The Grand Hotel
The Grand Hotel is a canon side story that began on December 15, 2015, and ended on December 23, 2015. The tale is themed around an original concept. When a party is thrown at the illustrious Multiverse Hotel, tragedy quickly follows when a murder takes place, and it is up to the guests to deduce the identity of the killer. It was hosted by Atomyk and can be found here. Participants * Anya Corazon * Arisu * Brad Armstrong * ChromeSkull * Cirno * Coraline Fenn * Death of the Endless * Eleventh Doctor * Ghostface * Gilderoy Lockhart * Gilgamesh * Hajime Hinata * Jeen * Jen Yu * Jezebel * Kilgrave * Kiritsugu Emiya * Leone Montana * Mary * Mathilda * Morrigan Aensland * Morrighan * Neopolitan * Osgood * Papyrus * Peashy * Raven * Rose Wilson * Ryan Duchannes * Saitama * Sal * Sarah Cheng * Sixth Doctor * Slavya * Sweet * The Bogeyman * Tsubomi Kido * W.D. Gaster * Wadanohara * Yomi Isayama * Yulia * Yvaine Seren Other Characters * Hero Prinny * Idoun * Jade Curtiss * Junko Enoshima * Kieran * Melodia of Mira * Monokuma * Riley Peterson * Rita Mordio * Rowen Ilbert * The Man in White Chapter Details Prologue - "You Have Been Cordially Invited..." Jade Curtiss invited people of all kinds throughout the Multiverse to a special party at his Grand Hotel, a glamorous place for the richest of socialites, so that they may celebrate Melodia of Mira's birthday. Having promised a fantastic feast and special game for a select few guests, the evening looked to be spectacular. However, trouble brewed here and there. Jade was rather dismissive of guests who approached him, and was quite irritated at Hajime when the boy interrupted a phone call with an unknown person. Jade's employee Rita Mordio had trouble with some lighting that Kiritsugu was able to fix; then she became increasingly irritated as Peashy kept trying to play with her, she lost her key that could open any room in the hotel, and Jade refused to listen to her when she tried to tell him about some problem. Coalition member Kieran was not on the guest list and unable to get in the party, but did sneak in with the help of Sal and Wadanohara. Ghostface and ChromeSkull ran into Tsubomi Kido again, and Ryan Duchannes reunited with Gilgamesh, who got into a heated fight with Kilgrave when the latter began controlling Ryan. Kilgrave also took issue with Neopolitan, who was immune to his powers. The Bogeyman made a mess at the bar, and Morrigan attempted to seduce a few guests like Ghostface and Saitama. Chapter One - "A Murder Mystery Role Play" An hour into the party, Jade announced that the special game of the evening was a murder mystery. Guests chosen at random would be given secret roles, with one being a killer, and there would be a mock murder, investigation, and trial. With the names selected for the game, those chosen were escorted away from the other guests and brought into their rooms while the game was set up in the lobby, though the role cards were nowhere to be found. When everyone was brought back to the lobby, they found Rita Mordio lying on the ground. Jade explained that this was no game and that Rita had actually been murdered by one of their number, and that they needed to keep this between them so as not to ruin Melodia's evening. The participants were then allowed to either try and weed out the killer among them, or return to the party, though speaking of the murder to the other guests was forbidden. Everyone save for Jeen decided to stay and investigate, discovering that Rita's throat had been slashed and that there was an unusual burn mark on a nearby table. There was also a trail of blood that led to a hallway, where a second body, that of Rowen Ilbert, was discovered. However, this was merely a ruse, as Rowen was the intended victim in the fake murder. Save for a quickly waved off accusation of Jade by Hajime, no suspects were considered at first, as the theory behind the murder was that someone broke a mirror and killed Rita with one of the shards. With evidence running dry, however, the group desired to look at security footage, which Jade didn't have. He explained that the Prinnies were the ones who worked surveillance for his hotel, but the fact that there were none around and that role cards had not been given indicated that they had been missing. Guests were instructed to visit the Prinny Holding Room while Jade went back to the party to keep up appearances for Melodia. In the Prinny Holding Room, one Prinny in a red scarf offered to help. After a brief moment of confusion when Cirno stole his scarf, he explained that because of Kieran trying to sneak into the party, quite a few Prinnies had been preoccupied with chasing him down. Realizing he'd never been caught, the Prinnies lead the group to the offices where they'd last seen Kieran, only to abandon them as they ran into Idoun, who, while loud and confusing to the group, claimed she was able to take them to the offices they were looking for. Chapter Two - "The Secret Facility" Idoun pulled out a strange blue item she referred to as a Dragonstone, promising it would bring the group to the offices. It did create a portal, but said portal sucked those with Idoun in and brought them into a strange and empty world. The groups split into two, with some choosing to investigate the abandoned buildings while others departed for the nearby forest. Those who went to the buildings found themselves reuniting with Kieran after a trip through abandoned office rooms and a frustrating encounter with a locked door, while those who had gone into the forest reunited with Idoun, who was missing her Dragonstone. This group soon came upon the Fuse facility, where they encountered Monokuma, who threatened to kill Slavya for no other reason than to sow despair from the group. Soon both groups were joined in Monokuma's own room, with both the bear and Kieran confirming that Monokuma not only had managed to be rebuilt after the Monokuma Incident, but that the data from said incident had wound up here and allowed the construction of multiple Monokumas. Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Sarah and Yvaine returned to the scene of the crime, which Prinnies had cleaned up. Not much else had changed besides that, though Rowen did reveal that a sewing needle had been found with the cleanup. Chapter Three - "The Feast" Monokuma gave the Dragonstone to the group and refused to give them more information as he saw them off, though he did cast more suspicion on Jade. Once they had returned to the hotel, Kieran took the Dragonstone back to the offices as Jade came back to bring the guests to the party in time for the feast. As they arrived, they found Junko Enoshima there, hosting open mic entertainment. This was a moment of peace after an otherwise eventful evening, as guests were able to talk and sing karaoke. However, there was a brief and hushed discussion of the investigation, Kieran suggesting that Jade had breached an agreement with the Coalition. Rita's missing key was also brought up, with Saitama finding one Idoun dropped as she left the feast. Chapter Four - "Last Clues" The key Saitama found was confimed by Kieran to indeed be Rita's, though not much more could be done with this information as Jade gathered the participants to investigate Rita's room before the mock trial was to begin in an hour. Though messy, the group was able to find some important last clues from the room: each employee had their own special key with a unique color, as well as a strange green fluid and a note from Rita suggesting Jade possessed means of Multiversal travel. They also found Idoun's key under Rita's bed, Idoun explaining that her own key being lost meant she needed to take one from somewhere else, which is how she found Rita's. She also revealed that in her inventory count for the hotel, a single sewing needle had vanished. Final Chapter - "The Mock Trial" Jade came to collect everyone for the mock trial, and the Prinnies informed them that there was a needle wound in the back of Rita's neck, with blistering around it. The group was led to the mock trial and began going over the clues, though no one was really able to figure out who could have done it, and half the group became involved in relationship drama. Kieran revealed the "Dragonstone" was actually a Multiversal travel device, but rather than answer for anything, Jade pushed for a vote. Though votes were varied at first, a turning point in the case came when Mary discovered a sewing needle in her hair, the exact same one Rowen had found at the crime scene. Votes quickly turned on the child, with Mary even voting for herself, as well. Epilogue Details Kieran readied to arrest Chromeskull and Ghostface until realizing with horror that Mary had been voted for. He reluctantly went to collect her, much to the fury of Jeen, and Mary, seeing a vision of Boaris, broke down. The audience, completely fooled into thinking this all part of a show, applauded and left, as Kieran carried Mary away. The rest of the participants said their goodbyes and either returned to their own worlds, or to the worlds of others. It was revealed after the party that Jade set the entire thing up, the true killer being Jeen all along. Jeen received a transport device for his work, but regretted Mary getting dragged in. Jade assured him Mary would be fine, with the only true losers being the Coalition and their damaged reputation. But in reality, some time later Mary hanged herself in her Coalition cell, unable to escape the voices in her mind. Not knowing this, Jeen took his leave, taking Idoun with him. Jade took a call from Monokuma. Trivia * In-Universe, this event is known as the "Multiverse Hotel Incident". * Though this is not the first appearance of the Multiverse Hotel, this event marks the first canonical appearance of the hotel. * This is the first event that contained an NPC death that everyone must solve. * The Grand Hotel has received positive reception for its appropriately smaller setting and scale, while also providing more insight into the series lore with its story. The cast has also been met with positive reception as well, notably Kilgrave, Saitama, Wadanohara, and Sal. It received the Award for Best Tale during the Second Award Show. Category:The Grand Hotel Category:Side Stories